


Amuse-bouche

by Calico, Habernero



Series: Good Bread and Fresh Butter [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico/pseuds/Calico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habernero/pseuds/Habernero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU: freshly home from Afghanistan, John doesn't meet Sherlock straight away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse-bouche

Week one of post-Afghanistan therapy: John decided he hated his therapist.

Week two: he also hated everyone else.

Week three: including himself.

Week four: and everything he’d ever done, or ever hoped to do. Apart from the cat he’d had as a child, his short stint as a chef before he got into med school on his second try, and one memorable blowjob from Roj Sharpe in the local swimming pool changing rooms; everything else had been a monumental waste of time. 

Week five: actually, now he came to think about it, he quite fancied his therapist. Maybe after all this was over, they could…

Week six: No. He hated him.

And that was the end of his NHS-funded therapy, the sole purpose of which, as far as John could see, had been to reassure everyone else that he wasn’t exhibiting florid PTSD. His therapist said he could be referred for a second round if he felt like he needed it; John limped out into the street as fast as he could. Fuck therapy. Fuck everything. 

He didn’t need to talk - he needed a job.

.  


**Author's Note:**

> Amuse-bouche: a tiny bite-sized morsel served before the hors d'œuvre or first course of a meal.


End file.
